


Got me Love you

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Giving Ren and Makoto some time to themselves may go better than the others expect.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 16





	Got me Love you

**Author's Note:**

> Snowy day and very cold thanks to the blizzard that happened yesterday. But I’m still fired up so I’ll share it with you!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The past few days have been pretty rough, especially for the powerhouse couple of the Phantom Thieves. Those two have been putting up with nonstop work both in and out of the Metaverse. It keeps piling up on and on and has no concrete end in sight. 

It became most apparent when the whole group met up at Leblanc for a group discussion, specifically about their overworking leaders. 

“I feel bad for Ren and Makoto. Those two’ve been kicking their tails off too much nowadays.” Ryuji said. 

“Agreed. And school doesn’t make it any better for them.” Ann said. 

“I’m kinda worried about them. Their conditions seem to be worsening every day.” Mona said. 

“It seems that their constant strife for perfection has been affecting them in the worst way.” Yusuke said. 

“Yeah. What Inari said. Those two always want the best of whatever they’re doing. Don’t they know no one’s perfect?” Futaba said. 

“I say we address this to Ren-kun and Mako-chan.” Haru said. 

“No can do. They’ll just speak against the subject. We shouldn’t say anything about this when they’re around.” Mona said. 

“Then what do we do? I don’t want to see them all exhausted.” Ann said. 

“How about this? Let’s give em some time to let loose and chill out. That way, they’ll be more than likely to get better.” Ryuji said. 

“That’s...not a bad idea. For you, Ryuji.” Mona said. 

“Hey! Cut me some slack! Not like you were gonna suggest anything!” Ryuji said. 

“I was thinking the same thing until you spoke first!” Mona said. 

“Knock it off!” Ann scolded. 

“Yes ma’am!” 

“Getting back to the topic, I think Ryuji has a good point. Giving Ren and Makoto some time to unwind after all they’ve done would help them with all the stress.” Futaba said. 

“Agreed. Nothing can go wrong with a day to themselves. It sounds like exactly what they need.” Haru said. 

“Indeed. It would also save us some of the trouble of having to deal with it ourselves. Thus it seems the most effective.” Yusuke said. 

“So, we’re all in agreement on this?” Ann asked. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all seemed to be on the same page. 

“Alright then. So we’ll give them all of tomorrow to relax and enjoy themselves.” Mona said. 

“It’s Sunday tomorrow. So it’s a great time for them too.” Ryuji said. 

Everyone was all in on giving Ren and Makoto the whole of tomorrow to relax. They all dispatched after that, just before Ren came back to Leblanc. He was greeted by a very happy looking Mona. 

“Someone’s in...*yawn*...a good mood.” Ren said to his feline companion. 

“Just glad you’re back. Have a good day?” Mona asked. 

“Yeah. I guess you...*yawn*...can say that.” Ren said. 

The look in his eyes told Mona that he was extremely exhausted and very tired. Possibly because he’s been out working all day. 

“You look tired. You should get some sleep.” Mona said. 

“No matter how...*yawn*...many times you say it, I know...*yawn*...you’re right.” Ren said. 

“Then go to sleep.” Mona said. 

“I know.” Ren sulked. 

He climbed into his bed and fell asleep very quickly. That surprised Mona. Though he expected as much. He soon fell asleep alongside him. 

_The next morning..._

Ren woke up, feeling more refreshed than usual. He looked at his phone. It said that today was Sunday. 

“Thank god.” Ren said. 

He also noticed he had one unread message from Futaba. 

Futaba: Heya Ren. Hope you don’t mind, but me, and the others, have noticed that you and Makoto have been overwhelming yourselves with all the work you’ve been doing. So we thought that today, we wouldn’t be going to Mementos and just give you some time to relax with your match. You don’t have to worry about us. We’re all taking a break today. Lemme know of you two need more time. XOXO Futaba “Oracle” Sakura :) 

Ren was surprised. He didn’t expect to hear that. But he knew that desperately needed it. All of today and maybe tomorrow... 

*ping ping* 

“What now?” Ren asked. 

Makoto: Hey. I’m guessing Futaba sent you the same message? 

Ren: Yeah. I guess it was too obvious. 

Makoto: Why wouldn’t it be? The bags in our eyes was a dead giveaway. 

Ren: Got me there. 

Makoto: Anyway, I was hoping that we could meet up for the day. Just the two of us. 

Ren: Of course, my Queen. 

Makoto: Ok, hot shot. Meet me at the station. I’ll be waiting. 

Ren: Be there soon. 

“Guess it’s my lucky day.” Ren said, getting out of bed. 

He got ready for the day, got his coat, and quickly headed for the station. It had been snowing a lot the past few days. So it was very slippery and icy. And very cold. Though Ren was used to walking on the cold, so long as he had his lover beside him. 

He soon got to the station and was greeted to more of a crowd than usual. All the snow had delayed some scheduled arrival times, some even were fully canceled. That must’ve drove a lot of people to catch the train before the delays. But Ren didn’t expect so many people to rush to the station. It wasn’t even rush hour. 

Ren squeezed his way through the crowds of people and finally managed to find some breathing space. 

“Damn. So much for making this easy.” Ren said. 

He looked around to see if he could spot his special someone. But all the people crowded around made it very difficult to find her. 

Then, he felt a tap on his back. He turned around and saw Makoto with a beautifully smiling face. 

“Hello.” Makoto said. 

“Someone’s cheerful. Good to see you my Queen.” Ren said. 

“I’m just happy to see you. Really happy actually.” Makoto said. 

“Same here. Though I’m always happy to see your beautiful face.” Ren said, calmly grazing Makoto’s hair. 

“My. Such sweet words. I wasn’t expecting that...” Makoto said, lightly blushing. 

“Seems like it’s gonna be rough getting around here. You know, with all the people crowding the place.” Ren said. 

“Yeah. I even saw people waiting outside. In the cold weather, it must be relatively hard to catch a train with all the snow.” Makoto said. 

“Even getting out of here is gonna be hard.” Ren said. 

“It’s ok. I mean we have each other.” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. I’m always happy to have you at my side.” Ren said, pulling Makoto in for a warm embrace. 

“W-Well...we s-should probably be going.” Makoto said, blushing. 

“Where to?” Ren asked. 

“Umm...m-maybe...uhh...” 

“Inokashira?” Ren suggested. 

“P-Probably?” 

“Then let’s go.” Ren said, taking Makoto’s hand. 

Makoto was hesitant about doing couple stuff like holding hands out in public. She couldn’t stop herself from blushing. Ren just chuckled as they eventually made it to the platform. 

“Didn’t know you’d be this red.” Ren said. 

“Huh!?” 

“You know...from the cold.” Ren said. 

“O-Oh. R-Right. The cold...” Makoto said. 

The train soon arrived and the two were on their way to Inokashira. It felt really refreshing to not have to worry about doing work all day. Just a day to themselves. 

“U-Umm...can you let go of my hand now?” Makoto asked. 

“Why would I do that?” Ren asked. 

“Ren! Please let me go!” Makoto said. 

“Well...since you asked nicely...” 

Ren pulled Makoto close to him and held her against his chest. 

“REN!!!” 

“What? I let go of your hand.” Ren said. 

“Y-Yeah...but that doesn’t mean you can surprise me like that!” Makoto pouted. 

“Oh be quiet and accept it.” Ren said. 

“Mmm...” 

“Should’ve been more specific.” Ren said. 

“meanie..” 

“Cutie.” 

The two of them stayed like that the entire ride. When they finally made it off the train, Ren took Makoto’s hand again and they walked out of the station. 

They walked into a very snow filled Inokashira. Even the lake was frozen. It was something they’d never expect to see. 

“Wow. Talk about cold to the bone.” Ren said. 

“I-It’s also very cold.” Makoto said. 

“If it’s that cold, then just keep close.” Ren said. 

“W-Well..I mean it’s not....umm...” 

“Word choice, Mako.” Ren said. 

“You...Why must you be like this?” Makoto asked. 

“Cuz it’s who I am.” Ren said. 

“You know what I mean!” Makoto pouted. 

“Ok, cutie. Just say the word and I’ll pull you in.” Ren said. 

“B-But I...” 

“Ok. Let’s go.” Ren said, taking the lead. 

“Ren! Wait!” Makoto pleaded. 

But Ren didn’t stop. They walked through the icy path and saw nothing but snow in their sights. Kinda disappointing. 

...until Ren had a very cheeky idea come to mind. He looked at Makoto with one of his Joker grins. 

“R-Ren? What is it?” Makoto asked. 

Then, he picked Makoto suddenly and looked behind him. 

“REN! WHA!? PUT ME DOWN!” Makoto shouted. 

“Ok.” 

Ren, having no regret in him, then tossed Makoto into a big pile of snow. She landed on top of the pile and snow dropped on top of her. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” Ren said. 

“R-R-R-Ren!!! W-W-Why did you d-d-do that!?” Makoto pouted. 

“Thought it would be a funny idea.” Ren said. 

“Grrr...” 

“Guess I should’ve been a little softer with the toss...” 

Then a snowball came rifling in Ren’s face. He tripped over himself and fell in snow. 

“Hey! What was that for!?” He asked. 

“For t-t-tossing me!” Makoto said. 

“My bad.” Ren said. 

“Good.” Makoto said, getting back up. 

And then a snowball hit her in the face and she fell back in the snow. 

“Ren! Not funny!” 

“Just making things even.” Ren said. 

“Why you!” Makoto said, throwing another snowball at Ren. 

“Woah. So that’s what we’re doing now, huh?” Ren said. 

“Wait! No! That’s not what I-” 

But she was interrupted by dozens of snowballs being thrown at her. She didn’t have time to defend herself with so many being thrown at once. 

“Come on! You’re losing ya know!” Ren said. 

“No fair! You’re not giving me a chance!” Makoto pouted. 

“You’re just not as fast as me!” Ren said. 

“Damn you!” Makoto said, now very furious. 

Their snowball fight continued for a good while. They were just about evenly matched as well, it was the best game in the history of snowball fights... 

_An hour later..._

Ren and Makoto sitting on a bench and were tuckered out from all the time they spent having a snowball fight. 

“Wow...that was...the most fun...I’ve had in a while...” Ren panted. 

“Same here...I still think...it was unfair though...” Makoto panted. 

“You still...put up...a decent challenge...” Ren panted. 

“Thank you...I didn’t think...I would to be honest...” Makoto panted. 

“Well...you are more capable than you think.” Ren said. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Makoto asked. 

“You may not have be experienced with some things, but the only way to know if you’re good is by trying. And I know you’re more than capable of trying new things.” Ren said. 

“Wow...thank you.” Makoto said, blushing. 

“Hey. Got you something.” Ren said. 

He then pulled out something that made Makoto flare up. 

“A-A-A-A m-m-m-mistletoe!?” She asked. 

“Yup. Just for you.” Ren said. 

“But doesn’t that mean that we have to...” 

Makoto soon found her answer as Ren closed the gap between them and gave her a big kiss. She delightfully returned the favor and the two of them stayed kissing for a while before parting. 

“Thank you.” Makoto said. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Ren and Makoto then kissed again. It had been a great time since they spent a day of romantic intentions with each other. They desperately wanted this to happen so much. 

“We need to spend more time like this.” Makoto said. 

“We’ll make time. I promise.” Ren said. 

And they went straight back to kissing each other...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
